The Surprise
by BaileyLovesKendall
Summary: Hey this is my third story. it completes the trilogy i have been making. i never do slash, and this story has a BIG surprise in it. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Here is the first chapter of The Surprise!**

Jo looked at the object, she stared at it. She couldn't believe it. She heard the door open, set it down in the sink and walked out of the bathroom to see Kendall setting his wallet and phone down on the counter.

"Well, hello beautiful." He said. She smiled at him as he sat down on the couch. She walked over and sat next to him. He leaned in and kissed her but she pulled away a frown on her face. "What's wrong baby?" he looked at her concerned. "Kendall, we need to talk." He frowned and looked down. "Your breaking up with me?" her eyes widened at the thought of him thinking that. "No! I would never do that, but I need to show you something. Close your eyes and don't open till I say." He nodded and closed his eyes.

She walked into the bathroom and picked it up out of the sink. She studied it worried but a sudden joy filled her. She walked back into the room and held it out in front of him. "Ok, open your eyes." She said nervously, after all she had no idea how he would react. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped he stared at it in shock and took it into his own hands.

"Your pregnant!" he practically yelled it. She was so afraid he would leave her and she was confused and didn't know what to do. She burst into sobs and put her hands over her face. Kendall felt guilty. He made her cry. He put the pregnancy tester down on the table and stood up. He rapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder while making soothing shh sounds. "Shh…shh it's ok. Tell me what's wrong. She looked up at him and they both sat down on the couch.

"I-I was afraid you would leave m-me. That y-you wouldn't w-want the b-baby." He looked at her in disbelief. How could she say that? "No, I love you and our baby. I will never leave you Jo, never in my life. I will be with you to grow up our baby. I will love him or her as much as I love you and that will never change." She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. "R-really? You're not leaving me?" he still didn't know why she was saying these things. "No, never." She looked at the ground. "I saw the look on your face and I thought… I thought…." She burst into sobs again. "No, that's not it at all, just… when did this happen I mean we never… we never planned…" he looked into her eyes. Then it dawned on him. "Oh… that night in the hotel, the night we got Logan back. But he was there the whole time I mean he would have noticed right?" she shook her head. "He was really tired, he fell asleep right away he wouldn't have noticed anything.

Right on cue they heard the door open and Logan walked in. Jo snatched the tester and ran into the bathroom throwing it in the garbage. Logan looked at Kendall and saw panic in his eyes. "What's wrong bro?" Jo walked back in and sat down next to Kendall. "Do you want to tell him?" he asked her. "No, you do it." He sighed he knew she would say this and he didn't want to do it but he would, for her.

"Jo's pregnant."

**Hey! I had already written this, and that's why its already up. That's the big secret! Remember they were in bed together, Logan noticed something strange… yeah so it will get way more interesting trust me. I have already done the first paragraph of chapter two but it won't be on tonight I'm far to tired and I need to sleep. Review hope you guys liked the first chapter of The Surprise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! Heres chapter 2! Sorry its been a long time, technical problems. Review!**

**Logan's jaw dropped as he tried to rap his head around what Kendall had just said. "What? H-how, when, why?!" he was utterly confused. "You know how babies are made, that night we got you back in the hotel and we didn't plan it." Logan was speechless, he had no idea what to say. Kendall looked at him with both eyebrows cocked wondering what his friend would think of this. Logan finally got his breath back and could ask another question. "That was a few months ago, are you going to go in for a sonogram?" Jo shrugged. "I haven't thought about that, i guess we can set up an appointment for tomorrow. But i will only go if a certain boyfriend of mine will come with me." Kendall nodded yes right away wanting to know if he will have a son or daughter. Logan wondered what Kendall's mom would think, and katie and the other guys. And Jo's dad. Jo seemed to be able to read his mind because she thought of the same thing. "What will my dad think. No offense Kendall but he doesn't like you in the first place." Kendall nodded knowing his girlfriends father already hated him and this would only make it worse. "Well i have to go explain all this to him." Jo said as she stood up. "Bye Kendall see you tomorrow." He smiled at her. "Bye." Jo walked to her apartment scared about what would happen.**

Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch waiting for James and Carlos to get back. The door opened and James and Carlos walked in laughing. "James Carlos, Kendall has something he needs to tell you." He looked over at Kendall. Kendall took a deep breath. "Jo is pregnant." James's eyes went wide and Carlos's mouth hung open. James was the first to speak. "You got Jo p-pregnant!" Kendall nodded before looking down at his feet. James and Carlos sat down on the other side of Logan.

Half an hour later

The four boys heard a knock on the door and Kendall stood up and went go open it. When he opened the door he was surprised, it was Jo but not only that, she was in tears and had a suit case. Jo leaped into Kendall's arms sobbing on his shirt. Kendall shut the door and put his arms around Jo. All of the other boys were just staring at her confused as to what was happening. Kendall brought Jo over to the opposite couch he was sitting on before with all the guys and sat down with her. He asked her softly, "Whats wrong?" Jo managed to stop crying for a minute to explain. "My d-dad he kicked me o-out." She started to cry again and buried her face in Kendall's chest. Kendall was stunned, how could her father do this to her! "Shhh its ok Jo, im here, im here. Im sure my mom will let you stay here with us if thats ok with you." He stood up and took Jo out of the apartment without saying a word to Logan Carlos and James.

He walked with her to the palm woods park. He laid down and she laid down next to him. She rested her head on his chest. They both laid there silently.

Mama Knight and Katie walked in to find Logan Carlos and James sitting on the couch. When she had opened the door they had all froze and stared at her like when you know your doing something wrong and someone startles you and you think its your parents or a teacher. Ms. Knight just stood there looking confused as Katie walked into her room to get ready for bed. "Whats going on here, why are you being so jumpy?" She finally questioned. "And wheres Kendall?" The three boys looked at each other and all at once started to talk. Ms. Knight couldn't understand a word they were saying.

All three boys immediately shut up when Kendall and Jo walked in the door. Kendall saw his mom and his eyes went wide.

Mama Knight turned around hands on her hips. "Mom, theres something i need to talk to you about." Kendall said nervously. He sat down on the couch with Jo next to him. "Mom, Jo's pregnant, and i did it. It wasn't meant though, it was an accident!" He blurted out. Kendall was ready for his mother to be extremely mad at him, but she wasn't. "Mom your not mad?" Ms. Knight shook her head. "You said it wasn't on purpose. So im not mad." Kendall sighed in relief but then remembered about Jo. "When Jo told her dad, he kicked her out, can she stay here?" Mama knight nodded. "Yes but you have to figure out your own sleeping arrangements. Mama Knight went into her room and shut the door.

"Jo can sleep in my bed and i can sleep in Carlos and James's room in a sleeping bag." Logan offered. "That would he great." Said Kendall. Logan nodded. "I'll go change the sheets." he said and went into his and Kendall's room.

Half an hour later

Every one was ready for bed. Jo had her suit case now in Kendall and Logan's room by Logan's bed. Her and Kendall were sitting on the couch in the living room together watching TV and Logan Carlos and James were doing who knows what in their room.

Half an hour later

It was midnight so Kendall suggested that they go into hid room and sleep.

They walked over to the entrance to his room and Kendall stopped. "Go ahead and get in bed, i need to go to the bathroom first." Jo nodded and walked into Kendall's room. Kendall walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Kendall opened the door while zipping up his pants to find Logan standing there. Kendall cocked his eyebrow and put his hands at his sides. "Logan why is it always you? You always either walk in on me or awkwardly show up when im doing something private." Logsn shrugged. "Im just waiting to use the bathroom. Kendall nodded and stepped aside as Logan walked in and shut the door. Kendall went into his room and laid down on his bed. He fell asleep very quickly.

He woke up a few hours later to hear Jo crying. He got up and walked over to where she was sleeping and kneeled down. "Whats wrong?" He whispered softly. She sat up and sobbed, "My dad, how could he kick me out, he said he hated me and he said he never wanted to see me again!" Kendall felt his heart rip in two. He rapped his arms around her and stood up pulling her up with him. He walked her over to his bed and laid down. She laid down next to him and they both got under the blankets. She snuggled into him and he held her tight as they fell asleep.


End file.
